


Han Shot First

by snthooligan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Danger Days Era, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Star Wars References, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snthooligan/pseuds/snthooligan
Summary: Frank knew he recognized the familiar soundtrack of Star Wars. Frank didn't know what Gerard was watching.





	Han Shot First

**Author's Note:**

> I stole this prompt from my best friend and wrote it in one night so to say the least I'm proud.

Frank swung open his apartment door after his various tries to open it with the wrong keys and shouted, “I’m home!” with a triumphant grin. He got no response from his roommate, but he did hear a faint noise that resembled the Star Wars soundtrack. The only thing that misconstrued him were the somewhat loud moans he could hear being played over it. Honestly, it wouldn’t have been the weirdest thing he had seen (Gerard was into some pretty fucked up stuff) but it was definitely up there. He strutted into the kitchen and held a glass under the tap. He chugged the water (8 glasses a day bitches) (or whatever it was, he didn’t know) and put the glass down with a thud.

He then walked over to Gerard’s door and pushed it open to find one of the most horrendous but insanely hot things in his life. There Gerard was in all his glory splayed out on the bed, red hair sticking to his face and hand on his dick. He was moaning freely Frank noted, and may or may not have just said “Oh fuck me Big Papa,” when Frank threw himself into the room. Frank stood there for a few second just staring at Gerard.

His mouth was gaping open (actually, both of theirs were, just for different reasons), one hand was moving at like a million miles an hour while the other cradled his balls, and there was periodic thrusting involved. Gerard kept watching his Star Wars porn unphased by the figure staring at him in the door. He came into his hand in spurts while watching Darth Vader ram into Leia. He convinced himself it wasn’t incest since the actors weren’t related, but he still felt a little weird about it. That was the part he was weirded out about. Not that he was watching an adult film graphic reenactment of one of his favorite movies in existence.

That was totally going into Frank’s spank bank. He closed the door behind him and raced into his own bedroom where he just sat on the bed and contemplated what the fuck he had just seen. Gerard jerking off. He’d seen that one before. Gerard jerking off to Star Wars porn. Okay, yeah, no. This was new.

<3<3<3

Frank just happened to be in a Halloween store when he stumbled upon a Darth Vader costume that came with a matching mask. He needed a costume, what could he say? And he means, it was in the clearance bin! How could he pass that up?

<3<3<3

Gerard fucking hated class more than anyone could know. His english teacher was a bitch who didn’t give a shit about her students and it was obvious that she was just there for the money, he had to walk to the campus because he had spent all of his saved up money for a car on booze, and now he was really fucking horny.

So, Darth Vader stretched out across his bed was a pleasant surprise.

“Uh.”

“May the fuck be with you!” said an obviously “Frank trying to be a man” voice.

“Darth Vader doesn’t even say ‘may the force be with you.’” Gerard dropped his bag next to his dresser and took off his jacket.

“Do you wanna get fucked or not?” Vader voice abandoned.

“What if I say no?” the other man fired back.

“You’re not gonna say no.” Smartass.

“Fair point.” Gerard started removing the rest of his clothes. “Are you wearing anything else under that?”

“Nope.” Perfect.

After taking the rest of his clothes off, boxers included, Gerard hopped onto the bed, straddled Frank, ripped the cheap plastic mask off of Frank’s face, and slammed his mouth onto Frank’s. It took no time at all before the two were licking into each other’s mouth and intertwining their tongues like two pieces of ribbon. Frank felt Gerard, half hardened, beginning to rut up against the nylon-y fabric draped across his thigh and Frank took that as his cue to flip them over. As soon as Gerard was underneath Frank, he began to whine and thrust up for any immediate contact, which Frank tried his best to deprive him of. 

“Not yet,” Frank stated, kneeling over the other while still gripping at his sides. Frank crawled his way down the bed, and stopped movement when his head was level with Gerard’s v-line. He kissed his way down the line, but when he reached the now fully hard cock, he moved around it, earning him a frustrated groan, and continued his way up. After Gerard had a wet “v” imprinted on his pelvis, Frank  _ finally, _ Gerard thought, took the head of his cock into his mouth. Gerard moaned uncontrollably at the stimulation, remembering the feeling of having a hot, wet cavern enveloping his dick. Frank teased him for a while, licking stripes on the protruding veins, fondling his balls, Frank remembering all the things he hated when being given a blowjob, all while the cape flowed freely and swiped Gerard occasionally.

“Stop… uh… stop teasing,” Gerard whined while involuntarily thrusting up. Frank took Gerard into his mouth and only stopped when he was nose deep in his pubes. He hollowed his cheeks and tongued at the bottom of Gerard’s cock before pulling off and moving back to nip at Gerard’s neck. The black fabric covered the both of them, and while Frank tried to bat it away to no avail, Gerard was growing impatient.

“Ngh, just fuck me already, would ya?” Frank kissed him on the cheek in response and patted around the bed for the lube he had thrown on the bed previously. Once he found it, he popped the top with a satisfying click and squeezed some onto three of his fingers. Gerard maneuvered so that his knees were bent at the joint and he was spread open for Frank, who was kneeling in front of him. Frank moved one finger into the cleft of Gerard’s ass, and traced around his hole with his lubed finger being met with a gasp. Once he figured Gerard was used to the cold sensation, Frank pressed his finger into him slowly, halting when he felt half of his digit inside. Gerard moaned at this and moved down onto Frank so that his finger was buried even deeper. Frank waited for a few moments and then began to thrust, and eventually added the two other fingers, scissoring and stretching Gerard as much as he could. Once Gerard had had enough with the combined teasing and prep, he found the lube and began to slick Frank, reaching his hand inside the surprisingly nice cape for the price that it was. Frank whimpered and took that as his cue to remove his fingers from Gerard and replace it with his dick. So he did, using his right hand to guide it into Gerard, and using his left to push his partner’s leg so his ankle hooked onto his shoulder. When Gerard felt the head at his entrance, he didn’t hesitate to push onto it, making him and Frank both gasp in the process. Frank pressed kisses onto the older man’s chest while he waited for the burn of bottoming to subside, and then pushed farther in when Gerard gave him a subtle nod. The pair went slow at first, moaning and savoring each other’s bodies, (and Frank finding Gerard’s weak spot) but as Frank heard Gerard’s moans become more frantic and needy, he sped up the pace, making the cape fly down and clap his back with each thrust.

“Frank, I’m. Ah! I’m gonna…” He knew what the other was going for and wrapped his hand not used for leverage around Gerard. He stroked in time with the thrusts, and angled himself so he would strike Gerard’s prostate with every one. Once he heard the redhead moan louder than ever and felt stickiness glaze over his hand, he released into Gerard, helping the two to slide together even more. They both rode their orgasms until they became over sensitized, and then Frank pulled out, his come now dripping out of Gerard. Frank fell onto his side and the pair faced each other in their afterglow. 

“I guess you’re Han,” Frank said. Was this his idea of pillow talk?

“What?”

“Cuz Han shot first.”  
  



End file.
